Not Just Another Day
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Hermione was thinking it was just another Valentines Day. But Harry has other plans. Pure fluff. Please read and review! Please! I am begging you!


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the song _"Beautiful Soul."_ By Jesse McCartney.

**Summary:** Hermione was thinking it was just another Valentines Day. But Harry has other plans. Pure fluff. (Please read and review! Please! I am begging you!)

**AN:** I just thought you all would want some Valentine fluff so here is a gift to you from me. I'll put up new chapters of my stories ASAP! They are 18 just to tell you in this story.

**Not Just Another Day**

Hermione walked into her house. It had been a long day as any other day working as a Healer. But today is not just another day, at least to everyone else other than Hermione. '_Monday, February 14th. Stupid Valentines Day. Well at least my boyfriend Harry knows how much I dislike today. So he won't do something stupid and make a fool of himself.'_ Hermione thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Hermione set down her car keys on the rack and noticed a vase full of white tulips mixed with blue roses on her counter. Next to the vase was a note. Written on the note was:

'_To my love Hermione,_

_Please come to my house. I have a nice surprise to give you. Please come even though you hate Valentines Day. I love you. Come around 8:00._

_Your Love,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Look on your bed. I thing you will like it.'_

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Stupid Potter. Always, always surprising me with his antics. At least he got me white tulips and blue roses, my favorite. Well let's see what's on my bed," muttered Hermione to herself.

Hermione walked to her bedroom door, which was shut. She carefully and slowly opened her door. As soon as she saw what was on her bed, her jaw hit the floor. On her bed, lilies surround the most beautiful dress she had ever laid her eyes on. It was blue with bed patterns of flowers scattered around on the different spots of the dress. The bottom rose up to where her knees would be in the front and fell down in the back. The neckline was a circular shape rather then a V shape. Hermione noticed next to the bed were a pair of blue high heel shoes to match the dress.

Hermione looked at her clock. It read 6:00. "I have two hours… Well I might as well get ready. She said to herself. She walked into bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower.

About a 30 minutes later, she got out and dressed. She put on a really light pink lipstick, some blue eye shadow, and a dark red nail polish. She put her hair in a bun tight against her head with a curl on each side of her face.

Hermione sat down on her couch and looked at the clock. It was just 7:00. Hermione just picked a book, _The Princess Bride,_ and started to read. When it was 7:50, she put the book down. Hermione apparated to Harry's loft around 7:55.

Hermione opened the front door and she saw white, yellow, pink, orange, lavender, and blue rose petals were on the ground making as pathway to the balcony. Instead the lights and lamps, candle were light making the room visible. The candles were set as a border for the petals.

Hermione started to follow the petal path. She arrived on the balcony were a small glass round table with a vase of purple irises, plates, knifes, forks, and Champaign glasses. Spread around the table and chairs were red rose petals. Hermione's jaw dropped. The view from Harry's balcony was one of the most romantic views of the Thames River and Big Ben in all of London.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands came around Hermione's waist. Hermione spun around to see a huge grin at her eye level that made her melt. "Hi Harry," smiled Hermione as she lifted her eyes towards Harry's. Harry only responded by giving Hermione a nice long passionate kiss. One of Harry's hands moved onto Hermione's back and the other one stayed around Hermione's waist. Harry dipped Hermione back and her hands circled around Harry's neck. Harry's tongue slipped into her mouth arousing all her senses. Hermione returned the favor. Hermione wished she could stay like that forever, but she couldn't because she would die of lack of oxygen. The kiss was prefect. Harry slowly put Hermione back on her feet straight and backed his head away. "Wow," said Hermione.

Harry spun Hermione around. "I am so glad you came. I know how much you dislike Valentines Day." Said Harry as he spun her around. "I would do anything for you," replied Hermione as she hit playfully on the chest, "You know that!"

Harry smiled ever wider and said, "I will be right back." He walked inside towards the kitchen. He came out with spaghetti and chicken. He sat them on table and went and got bread, salad, and a bottle of _1988 Roederer 'Cristal' Rose _Champagne. Harry walked towards Hermione and chuckled at her surprised expression.

Harry extended his hand towards Hermione and bowed. "May I escort the lady to her seat?" Asked Harry as Hermione giggled. She took his hand and nodded. He took her hand and walked her to her seat. He pulled her seat out. Harry served the food and poured the Champagne.

While they ate, they talked about their day. Hermione talked about a patient who was a child and told Hermione that she would make a great mommy someday. Harry talked about his latest case that he had taken care of as an Auror. After that they talked about everything yet nothing in particular.

When they finished dinner, Harry cleared the table. Hermione watched Harry as he cleared the table. When he came back, he was holding a single blue rose in his hand. Harry walked to Hermione and carefully put the blue rose into her hair. "I love you so much." Said Harry as he hugged and kissed Hermione again.

"I love you too." Replied Hermione before she gave him a quick kiss. Harry smiled and he backed away. He went to his CD player in his living room and pressed play.

Harry walked to Hermione and bowed and then said, "May I have this dance?" Bowed Harry as he extended his hand. "Why yes you may." Said Hermione curtsying and taking his hand. Harry put his other hand around Hermione's waist. Hermione put her head on Harry's chest and her unoccupied hand was wrapped around Harry's neck. They started to sway to the music.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

After the song ended, Harry let go Hermione. He got down on his knee and pulled out a small black square box. "Hermione, I know we're only 18. I know what you don't like. I know what you like and what you need. Let me prove it to you. I love you with all my heart. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I need you Hermione. I have always needed you. I can tell you now I will always need you. I will never find anyone like you. I will never find someone to take your place. I will never find someone to love other than you. You are my one and only. You are my soul mate. You were my best friend first. Then our relationship grew into so much more. Now, I want us to be so much more. I want you to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. Please say yes to the question I am about to ask. I promise to treat you the way you deserve. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione was left speechless as Harry opened the box revealing a ring. It was a platinum engagement ring. It had a Princess Cut white diamond with silver leaves and hand engraving. The engraving said James and Lily forever, and then it changed to Harry and Hermione forever. Harry watched Hermione look at the ring and said, "It was my mother's engagement ring. I looked all over the place to find a perfect ring. I found this one was the only one that matched your beauty." Harry grinned shyly.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and yelled "YES!" Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's ring finger and spun her around. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" said Hermione in between kisses with Harry. _'Well now Valentines Day isn't all that bad as long as I'm with Harry. I'm really starting to think I really love this day after all.'_ "I love you Hermione," said Harry in between kisses. "I love you too Harry. I was wrong Valentines Day is great with you. Happy Valentines Day, Mr. Potter." Replied Hermione with a smile. "Happy Valentines Day Future Mrs. Potter." Said Harry with a smile and they gave each other another passionate kiss.

**An:** That's it. Here are some meanings of roses:

_Pink-_ GRACE, GENTILITY, ELEGANCE AND REFINEMENT. THE ROSE OF SWEET THOUGHTS.

_Blue (my favorite!)- _FANTASY AND IMPOSSIBILITY. HOPING FOR A MIRACLE AND NEW POSSIBILITIES. MANY PEOPLE HAVE A QUEST OR A FASCINATION FOR BLUE ROSES.

_White-_ LOYALTY, PENETRATING AND LOVE. IN SCOTLAND WHEN THE WHITE ROSE BLOOMED IN AUTUMN IT WAS SEEN AS A TOKEN OF EARLY MARRIAGE. THE ROSE OF CONFESSION, THE BRIDAL ROSE, THE ROSE OF SERVITUDE. CAN BE OTHERWORLDLY.

_Red-_ THE CREATIVE SPIRIT OF LOVE.

TRUE LOVE STRONGER THAN THORNS.  
TRUE RED IS THE LOVER'S ROSE.  
AMARANTH RED: LONG STANDING DESIRE  
CARDINAL RED: SUBLIME DESIRE  
CARMINE: DECEITFUL DESIRE (NOT TRUE TO COLOR)  
FIREY RED: FLAMES OF PASSION.

_Lavender-_ PURPLE ADDS ENCHANTMENT. CAN BE TRANSCENDENTAL. POSSIBLE NEED TO PROCEED CAUTIOUSLY. THE PRIESTS WEAR LAVENDER DURING LENT, A TIME OF DISCRETION. PURPLE CAN INDICATE OPULENCE OR MAJESTY.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE A GREAT VALENTINES GIFT! (I have no boyfriend.) _Hands blue roses to reviewers._ I wish you a Happy Valentines day!


End file.
